(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hot air blower comprising at least one fan impeller and at least one electrical heating device. The invention also relates to a system comprising a hot air blower and at least one coding unit.
(2) Prior Art
A hot air blower, which is also referred to as a heat gun, is an electric tool which can be used to heat a work area (workpiece) in a targeted manner. For this purpose, ambient air is drawn in using at least one fan impeller, is heated using the heating device and is then blown out to the work area through an outlet pipe. The following customary areas of use for hot air blowers are mentioned merely by way of example: removing adhesive films, welding plastics, deforming plastics, removing coats of varnish or paint, in particular on wood or metal, disinfecting laboratory equipment, drying articles. For the different areas of use, there are different optimum processing temperatures which must be set by the operator, for example using a potentiometer or, in the case of electronic hot air blowers, by appropriately operating a control unit. In this case, temperatures may usually be selected from a temperature range of between approximately 50° C. and approximately 650° C. or above. In industrial use, the problem exists that the user does not have any knowledge of the optimum operating temperature ranges and is usually inclined to operate the hot air blower at full heating power, which may result in damage to the workpieces to be machined.